A Whole Different Level
by umbreonix
Summary: TWO SHOT STORY. Rio was perfect, everyone in town loved her and she was that infuriating kind of "I can do whatever I set my mind to" type of person. Then there was Neil and someone like him who was grumpy and insecure would never be good for her. They were about as different as night and day, but the thing is, as magnets have shown us, opposites attract.


**This story is only a two shot. It's not interfering with the updating rate of my other stories, this has been in my documents forever. I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories in a while, I'm in the middle of mid-terms. I don't really have any time to write entirely new chapters to anything. As it is I just fixed this up because I seriously needed a break from staring at rocks. Really I do. I think its getting to me. My last exam's Saturday and then I'll probably start updating again.**

* * *

><p>He watched disinterestedly from his animal stall as the farmer ran her errands around town. He yawned sprawling forwards on the counter like a cat observing how her hair flew in every which direction in the wind as she whizzed in and out of stores, occasionally stopping to chat.<p>

She did not, he noted, ever stop long. She was busy after all, revitalizing the town, working her farm, and doing whatever else she was always off doing. She was a lot like him really, not particularly close to anyone, yet she was also completely different. To the whole town she was simply in a whole other league. She never did anything for herself it seemed and was kind to everyone. She was like the sun, a brilliant light that shone over the village and through the hearts of the villagers- even Neil who was, on a regular day, colder than the North and South poles combined. Not that he'd ever admit he had a smidge of affection for her.

She was loved by all and yet also somehow intimidating. There was a clear distance between her and everyone else, after all, who could ever be confident enough to stand next to her and be compared? Her zigzagged speed walking finally set in one last direction, towards him. He looked away quickly before they made eye contact, grazing his finger over the wood grains of the counter top.

"Neil!" She called brightly. He forced himself to look up with his usual annoyed expression, when in actuality, he had stopped feeling annoyed by her visits seasons ago. He watched the farmer run up to his stall wearily. "What do you want Rio? If you're not buying anything again scram."

Her mega-watt smile flickered but she tilted her head playfully and laughed, "Don't be so grumpy, I'll let you in on a little known secret." At this she leaned forward over the counter. So close to him that he had to resist looking away or backing up. "People who are happy are scientifically proven to be happier."

_Well obviously_, He thought. He could not understand how he could have ever come to like such a frustrating and annoyingly optimistic girl. Even now she smiled in the most maddening way, her lips curled in and her eyes crinkled, obviously in effort to not laugh at her own joke before he cracked first. He would not.

"You're holding up the line." He told her without a trace of humour.

She jumped back and turned to apologize to the person behind her profusely, only to find there was no one there. "Oh." She said sadly, which nearly snapped his heart in two. Rio was never sad… unless she was with him. Another reason he was no good for her, and never would be.

"I just wanted to say that I'm hosting another movie night tonight if, uh, if you wanted to come?" She asked sending him a hopeful glance.

She already knew what he was going to say. "No." It's what he always said, no explanation, no excuse, just "no."

This time was a little different, "You don't need to keep asking me." He sighed, "I know you're trying to be nice but social meetings aren't really my scene."

She shook her head, "I'm not being nice at all, maybe even selfish. I only ask because I really want you to be there."

He took a moment, "Oh really? That's uh-" He was not succeeding in fighting the heat rising to his face. "I have to work now." He turned away from her accidentally making eye contact with Rod who grinned and gave him a sloppy thumbs up.

Neil scowled.

"Okay…" She said hesitantly, "Bye Neil… See you around?" She said the last part hopefully and he decided to throw her a bone,

"Yeah, see you around." He sighed.

She smiled again and ran off and he frowned, how could that one sentence make her that happy?

"You know." Said Rod, "You could try being nice to her. Maybe she'd come to like you."

"What makes you think I care whether she likes me or not?" Neil asked wishing his talkative friend would just stop.

"Why wouldn't you? She's pretty, and nice and talented…" Rod said counting on his fingers.

"Then you go out with her." The blonde scowled.

"Me?" The pet seller flushed and Neil felt even more irritated, "I don't know, I mean how do I put it… how would I ever ask her out? It just seems like she's on a whole other level."

There it was again, "a whole other level." Neil didn't talk to people much but being situated in the middle of the plaza he grudgingly overheard a lot of talk. The girls of the town too intimidated to ask her to hang out, the guys not even bothering to flirt with her and the other people admiringly putting her on a pedestal as a ray of light for the new generation.

He almost felt bad for her, she was way to humble to ever think of herself that way. All she ever seemed to want was to be part of the town, yet the more she tried the larger the gap between her and the general public grew.

Then again, it wasn't any of his business. With Rio now gone and unable to entertain him, he looked to the sky in boredom. He was bad at the cloud game though, all he ever saw were sheep.

After a long day with very little business and the usual long haul to the sanctuary and back he finally made it home, wearily swiping for the light switch in the dark of his room. He finally got it and the house's glaring fluorescent lighting went on. He squinted, and trudged over to the side of his bed, impatiently kicking off his boots before he collapsed onto the old mattress with a "poomph", too tired to even take off his coat.

He considered just sleeping but became restless as he lay there. For whatever reason, Rio's face kept popping into his head. She had just looked so disappointed. She always invited a lot of people though, she wouldn't really care if he was there or not right? She probably wouldn't even notice his absence.

He groaned and finally hopped out of the bed, throwing on his boots and adjusting his jacket before heading out the door, pausing only to check his hair in the mirror.

Knock. knock, knock. His stomach flurried with apprehension, despite his neutral expression. Why was he here? She wasn't expecting him as he full out declined her offer, what would he say? "I changed my mind"?

No matter what it was going to be awkward.

He considered turning away. He could still make a run for it and no one would be any the wiser. His hopes for escape shattered as the door creaked open. Rio blinked, standing in her pajamas with a confused expression. "Neil? What are you doing here?"

"Weren't you doing something tonight?" He asked, ears turning red.

"Oh the movie night?" She asked, "That was cancelled, there's going to be a huge storm."

"Oh." He said shifting his weight on the spot awkwardly. "Okay bye." He quickly turned away.

"Wait!"

He looked back.

"Look at those clouds, it'll start any second. Get in now while it's safe." She pleaded desperately.

"It's fine." He said, "I'll make it in ti-"

It began to rain. "I'll get back before it gets too heavy." He corrected, then began to walk away. She grabbed his wrist.

"Don't! I don't want you to get hurt!" She cried. Lightning flashed and he could feel her flinch through her hand. He glanced at her.

"Are you afraid of storms?" He asked.

She looked away in embarrassment, "No." She was obviously lying.

"Fine." He sighed and let her pull him into the house.

They stood at the front door for a moment unsure of what to do in this unfamiliar situation. "We could, um, still watch the movie if you want." She said, "I don't think you'd like it though. It's a romance." She blushed.

"Sure." He said.

She looked a little surprised, but nodded and led him to the couch, it didn't matter what the movie was, it could even be a documentary about drying paint, he'd rather watch anything as long as it meant they didn't have to force conversation.

She knelled down and set up the old dvd player and returned as the film started, sitting as far away as possible on the long sofa. The movie progressed however and she gradually migrated closer to him at each beat up thunder. He didn't think she even noticed she was doing it until she accidentally bumped into him and they both blushed.

In confusion she looked back to where she had been sitting and then at him. She scooched a little away with a quiet, "sorry."

"uh, yeah." He said hiding his red face.

As the plot developed she seemed to forget about the storm and kept her eyes transfixed on the screen. Neil, who couldn't care less about the film watched from the corner of his eye.

She looked away at the kissing seen in embarrassment hugging her pillow and he failed at suppressing a snort, she glared at him and he quickly turned back to the screen. Soon after the movie ended. He was grateful it was way too cheesy and the ending was downright corny.

The lights turned on and he jumped, he hadn't even noticed she got up. A goofy smile adorned her face and she practically skipped back.

"You like these kinds of movies." He commented.

"Maybe." She twiddled a strand of her hair.

"Why?" He asked finding himself curious.

"Isn't it sweet? The relationship between two people? Plus watching it just makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I wonder if I'll ever have something like that?" She said wistfully and then froze turning deep red, "I can't believe I just said that. Forget it."

"Why wouldn't you?" Asked Neil.

She shuffled on the couch, "I've never gotten that kind of opportunity. I think there's something wrong with me, I've known lots of guys but none have ever seemed interested in me, it's like I emit this anti-pheromone."

"That's not it." He found himself saying.

"Then what?" She asked.

"You're just… in a whole other league."

She frowned.

"Any of the guys in this town would go out with you." He continued.

"Any?" She asked quietly.

"Any." He confirmed.

"Even uh… nevermind." She blushed.

"What?" He asked.

"It's nothing!" She exclaimed whacking him with her pilllow in her inexplicable outburst. "Nothing at all..." She repeated refusing to make eye contact.

"Alright then." He said doubtfully and they sat in silence as they waited out the storm.

* * *

><p><strong>For once I made Neil the dense one. Fun XD<strong>


End file.
